The Stalker
by MysterySmiles
Summary: One day while walking home, Lucy Heartfilia notices a hooded figure following her. The stranger follows her home and watches her walk inside. Determined to get the person back, she turns the tables and follows them.


Hello! I hope you enjoy this! It was really fun to right this and I would really appreciate it if you would give me some feedback, just for me to improve as a writer. Have a great day and or night depending on wherever you are in the world! XD

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy

I just had a fantastic time at Erza's house. We had a sleepover at her house. I had come to visit my friend when it started to storm. I was forced to stay inside since the weather was so harsh. Erza was an extremely beautiful red head with gorgeous brown eyes. She was kinda like a role model to me and was also one of my best friends. She let me stay the night.

We talked and watched lots of movies from horror to romance and comedy, it was great fun. Unfortunately, I had to get home by five in the afternoon or else my parents would be furious with me.

"Good bye Erza! Thanks for letting me stay the night!" I thanked my friend. I hugged her tightly before breaking away.

"It's alright, I love having you over! See you soon." She smiled and waved at me as I started walking away.

"Okay!" I called back. I skipped happily towards my house. I then stopped. For some reason I had a feeling that I was being followed. My eyes roamed around and saw no one. Oh well.

I started to whistle a nice tune. Maybe I should go get some ice-cream. Yeah, that's what I'll do, mum and dad won't mind if I'm a bit late.

I raced to the dessert store. It didn't take long as the shop was only five minutes away from where I was. I walked inside, hearing the jingle from the bell above the door. I always loved that bell.

I took a seat and made myself comfortable while waiting for someone to serve me. A cute brunette girl with lovely green eyes came over to me.

"Welcome! What would you like miss?" She smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Strawberry ice-cream please!" I ordered while she jotted it down.

"Great choice! I'll be back with it in a moment. Would you like it in a cone or cup?"

"A cone will be fine." The girl walked away to get my ice-cream.

I looked around the whole store. I still had that feeling, someone was definitely following me. Who could it be? This was starting to ruin my happy mood. The girl came back.

"Here you go."

"Thank you very much!" I stood up and walked over to the counter, wanting to go home. That stalker of mine is really creeping me out. I payed for my delicious strawberry ice-cream and rushed out of the there. I speed walked home, but I still had an eerie feeling bubbling inside of me.

I turned the corner into my street. I then saw a strange figure walking behind me with a hoodie on. The person had their head down, so I couldn't see their face. As I walked up my driveway, the figure stopped. I opened my front door, walked in and closed it. After about ten seconds I opened the door again and saw the person sauntering in the direction we were just walking from.

I narrowed my eyes. Nobody follows me home and gets away with it. I slowly and quietly crept out of my house and pursued the person. We walked for about thirty minutes till he stopped in front of a house. Realisation hit me. It was my boyfriend's home. He shared it with a friend. What did the stalker want with Natsu?

Natsu was my loving boyfriend. He had soft pink hair and adorable black eyes. He was really nice and was alway looking out for me. What did the hooded figure want? I sighed frustrated. He opened Natsu's front door and walked in causally. What was he thinking? Breaking into someone's house like that could get him arrested.

I sneakily walked to the window and luckily it was open. I peaked inside and saw the figure take off their hood. Finally I would get to see the face of my stalker. The person was...Natsu! He was my stalker! Why would he follow me. I the saw another figure come in. It was Gray, Natsu's friend. They shared the house. Gray had raven coloured hair and black eyes.

"Were you following Lucy again?" He asked, waiting for an answer. Again? Does this mean it isn't the first time Natsu's been following me.

"So what if I was?" Natsu growled at his housemate. Gray sighed.

"Look, you better stop that now before she finds out. If she does then she'll dump you for sure." He said. I wasn't gonna break up with Natsu! He the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.

"She'll never dump me, she loves me!" Natsu looked like he wanted to rip his friend to pieces. You go Natsu!

"Whatever."

"I just want to protect her okay. I love her more than anything. Here, look at this." Natsu brought out a small box. "I'm planning to propose soon."

I gasped. He was going to propose to me! My happy mood just suddenly came back. I jumped in joy, but then stepped on a rock which rolled from under my foot. I fell through the window and into Natsu's house. Uh oh. What do I do now? Both boys stared at me.

"Hello..." there was an awkward silence. I stood up and straightened out my shirt.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said blushing. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," I answered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gray went up to his bedroom. I turned back to Natsu.

"Well since you know already, I may as well just do it now." He said.

"What?"

"Lucy, you're the only one that I'll ever love. Please, marry me." He got down on one knee and opened the little box in his hands. Placed inside the box was a gorgeous ring. I started to tear up. It wasn't long till I was practically flooding the whole house.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!" I exclaimed. I have never been this happy before. Natsu slipped the ring onto my finger while I admired it. We embraced and stayed like that for awhile before leaning in for a kiss.

Today was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Bye! Enjoy the rest of your day. XD


End file.
